In the treatment of chassis of motor vehicles, such as on a production line, a rust protecting agent is introduced through a number of holes and openings provided in the chassis and the car the body to protect spaces in beams and body against corrosion. Hereby a series of nozzles is brought from a carrier/platform up to its respective hole where a spraying takes place. Very often these holes are arranged vertically above the nozzles, which means that these only need to be forwarded vertically upwardly from the carrier, but in certain cases these holes are placed in such a way that the nozzle has to be pivoted in to its place. After spraying is finished, an after drip will occur from said hole, whereby, in the case a nozzle is placed straight underneath the hole, the rust protecting agent will fall down onto the nozzle and may thereby clog the same, particularly if some time period occurs before the nozzle is used again.
There is thus a need for a pivotable spraying nozzle which can be brought into position to a hole being hard to access, and can be brought out of position after spraying is finished in order to eliminate fouling thereof.